swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Smuggler
Overview Smuggler = Han Solo Smugglers make their living dealing with the scum and villainy of the galaxy. While moving stolen goods, having a blaster at your side and knowing how to get out of sticky situations will keep you alive. Smugglers can fight without weapons as easily as with a pistol. Who knows when a cantina disagreement will get ugly? With the Smuggler's clientele, you would be wise to know how and when to fight dirty. Smuggler Base Statistics: *+120 Luck *+20 Precision *+20 Strength *+70 Constitution *+30 Stamina *+100 Agility General Skills: *Melee Combat *Ranged Combat *Dirty Tricks Techniques Specials: * Fence Goods – allows them to sell goods anywhere in the galaxy * Tendonslicer – direct damage attack that slows the opponent's movement so that you can escape Smugglers can gain Innate armor by spending expertise points Hidden Padding/Lined Pockets. Profession Progression Aurilian Village Rewards *Heroism set *Rogue set *Gambler's set *Scoundrel's set Specials Underworld Smuggler Missions The new smuggling system puts player Smugglers into the role of running contraband across planets and space, in an effort to gain more prestige with the Underworld community. The missions obtained in this system entail delivery of a package, and the local authorities have blocked the use of Instant Travel Vehicles, Shuttleports, and Spaceports. During missions smugglers may encounter law enforcement or other criminals bent on foiling the mission. Depending on your current amount of faction points with the Underworld, you will need to speak with various NPC's to obtain smuggler missions. NOTE: If you are incapacitated while doing a smuggler mission, the mission will fail, you will lose your front money AND you will incur negative faction points. Tier 1 *0 - 1000 Underworld Faction Points *Bestine, Tatooine *Barak -1039 -3537 ** Front Money: 500 credits *2 types of Missions and their rewards: **50 Underworld Faction Points - Talk to Barak and he'll give you missions to run from one city to another on a vehicle, no shuttles or instant travel vehicles are allowed. **100 Underworld Faction Points - Talk to Gotan -5943 -6043 when you have obtained 5 pieces of contraband of the same type, and offer to deliver the rare goods you have found yourself. Again, no shuttles or instant travel is allowed. Reward - 5,000 credits **Contraband is obtained by using the 'Find Illicit Goods' option in the radial menu or the 'Find Illicit Goods' Command on your toolbar. Command must be used on a humanoid you or your group members have recently killed. *NOTE Some droids also carry contraband. *NOTE When autoloot is on, the body of an enemy disappears quickly, making it impossible to 'Find Illicit Goods.' In order to obtain contraband, you must turn off auto-loot. *PLAYER TIP - One can obtain contraband by grinding nearby Valarian Soldiers -6280 -5925, or by completing space missions (contraband is automatically looted in space) Tier 2 *1001 - 1500 Underworld Faction *Keren, Naboo *Ogden 1907 2352 ** Front Money: 1,000 credits *Reward: **25 UWFP for fronting money to deliver contraband ***Reward - 5,000 credits **35 UWFP when you use your own contraband - see Dalya, corellia 6801 -5623 ***Reward - 10,000 credits Tier 3 *1501 - 2000 Underworld Faction *Nym's Stronghold, Lok *Baldwin 400 5226 **Front Money: 2,000 credits *Reward: **25 UWFP **10,000 credits Tier 4 (PVP Missions Available) *2001 - 2500 Underworld Faction *Smuggler Outpost, Endor *Harding /way -838 1617 **Front Money: 3,000 credits (PVE) or 13,000 credits (PVP) *Reward: **PVP: ***30 UWFP, ***35,000 Credits ***4 Illegal Pistol Module **PVE: ***25 UWFP ***15,000 Credits ***2 Illegal Pistol Module Tier 5 (PVP Missions Available) *2501 - 3000 Underworld Faction *Dathomir Outpost, Dathomir *Russell 542 3053 **Front Money: 18,000 credits *Reward: **PVP: 35 UWFP **PVE: 25 UWFP **50,000 Credits **PVE: 4 Illegal Pistol Mods **PVP: 6 Illegal Pistol Mods Hints: *If you get Contraband loot (by Killing Ships in Space/Using "Search for Illict Goods" on a corpse) items in stacks of 5 you can sell them to your current dealer or get double UWFP reward (Double faction points only pertain to Tier 1 missions, Tier 2-3 only give you 10 faction points more than the base) if you transport those (no Front money charged then). **Once you hit tier 3 it is not worth the time to get the contraband compared to paying the guy to transport his goods. * It is also recommended to get Entertainer Movement Buff (Go with the Flow)& to drink Accaragm for speeding this thing up!, Also at Tier 4 and above get combat buffs to help out with damage to kill attackers. They spawn 3-4 at a time level 88 - 90. *Traveling over water deep enough to swim in will lower the spawn of NPCs dramatically. * Make sure once you hit Tier 4 that you carry a few extra vehicles just in case. (Note: my vehicles started getting disabled at Tier 2 contraband missions (Corellia), your mileage may vary.) *When you hit Tier 4, some missions will involve space travel (and are assigned randomly). You will not be able to select "travel" from a Starship Terminal. You must launch, hyperspace to the target planet, land, and then travel on the ground to your contact. Fortunately, these missions have an extended time limit of 30 minutes. While in space, you run the risk of being attacked by a spawn of pirates. My suggestion is to use your POB that has good shields and a good engine and just outrun 'em until you can either jump into hyperspace or land, Han Solo-style. * If you choose to do PVP missions in Tier 4-5, make sure you watch your radar for player Bounty Hunters. Once you accept the mission you are placed on the Bounty Hunter terminals and can be hunted while you do your mission. * Your missions at Tier 4-5 are timed so that you have plenty of time to reach your point. If you arrive before the 2 minute mark you will have to wait to turn the mission in, watch your back at this point for player Bounty Hunters. I suggest keep moving so you are less of a target and do not expose where your end point is until you need to turn it in. See Also Contraband See Also Contraband Items Underworld Smuggler Ranks *1000 UWFP - Bootlegger *2000 UWFP - Pirate *3000 UWFP - Master Underworld Smuggler Underworld Smuggler Rewards *1000 UWFP - Choice of **Underworld Recon Armor Chestplate **Underworld Recon Armor Leggings *2000 UWFP - Choice of **Underworld Ring of Luck **Underworld Necklace of Precision *3000 UWFP - Choice of **Underworld Sureshot DE10 **Underworld Sureshot DL44 **Master Underworld Smuggler Blade **Master Underworld Smuggler Knucklers *UWFP Rank Rewards: ** Each Underworld rank you gain +200 Innate Armor, +1 Damage, and +1 Weapon Range. Category:Smuggler